


A Maiden's Request

by RC97



Category: Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, OTP Feels, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/pseuds/RC97
Summary: After healing him with [Resurrection], Sword Maiden demands further compensation from Goblin Slayer.GS/SM. Lemon.





	A Maiden's Request

* * *

* * *

"What if I were to ask of you for further recompense, additional compensation for my [Resurrection] miracle?", she had asked, to which Goblin Slayer simply shrugged.

He didn't hesitate when she told him to remove his armor and take off his clothes, not after she reassured they couldn't be attacked by goblins, not in the temple, and with her power -she was a platinum ranked adventurer, after all. With his naked body before her, Sword Maiden couldn't help the blush that spread through her cheeks. Goblin Slayer had a body built in a maiden's fantasy, he was slim and muscled, and, to her surprise, his helm hide a handsome face framed by grayish hair, brown eyes and a strong jaw. The scars and hurts spread in every part of his body, due to his commitment to vanquish all existing goblins, only added to his appeal by showing off his raw strength.

But her blush was mostly because of her first time seeing the nude form of a man. It was as she had always imagined, even if Goblin Slayer's length was not average. Her curiosity piked, Sword Maiden knelt before the adventurer, admiring his member. She traced his length with her dainty left hand, surprised at how warmth it was.

"Oh, it seems you are only half way there. Let me help you with that", she purred blushing in excitement. It was her first time doing this, but she knew what she had to do.

Her lips engulfed the shaft and she was again surprised by the hotness of it, and she was also surprised by the taste, it wasn't bad at all. It was a musky salty scent, the sweat of a man. As she grew comfortable with the sensations, Sword Maiden worked more of his size in her mouth. Goblin Slayer, for his part, endured the massage his cock was receiving with short grunts here and there.

"Now the, you seem ready enough, Goblin Slayer-san". Satisfied with her work, Sword Maiden released with a pop the hard member. Now in it's full splendor, she estimated him to be around nine inches in length, and thick, with angry red veins through it. A thread of saliva connected her mouth with the cock, and with a sultry coy smile, Sword Maiden stood and took off her garments for her hero.

As Sword Maiden waited for him in her improvised mantle, Goblin Slayer admired her nude body. He wasn't as cold and naive as people thought him to be, he understood what was going to happen, and he could see that the woman before him liked him. The Archbishop was the most attractive woman Goblin Slayer had ever seen, with her long beautiful blond hair that framed a mouth-watering body, that only could have been sculpted by the gods themselves. Her breasts were huge, crowned by hard pink nipples, her plain belly led to wide hips and thick thighs, and he could not see it but he bet she had an amazing rear. Her mound was hairy and wet, eager for him.

"This is how you would like me to repay you?". He had to ask one final time. Even if he wanted with every fiber in his body to take her right now.

"You are really a hopeless man...", Sword Maiden sighed, but smiled. "This is my final request". Her last words were accentuated by spreading her mound with her fingers, calling to him to start his work. Goblin Slayer did just that, burying himself in her to the brim.

"AAAHHH ♥!", a loud moan escaped from her mouth at his sudden intrusion. The Archbishop tight walls embraced the cock in a vicious grip.

"AAAH! AAHH! AHHH!", grabbing her by the hips, Goblin Slayer trusted a couple of times before reaching his climax drawing moans out of the woman.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do it inside". That was true, alas, it was his first time with a woman and the slayer hadn't expected how good it felt, how warm and tight a woman embrace could be. An interesting experience for sure.

Sword Maiden rolled over with a heated gaze, a good portion of his release flowing out of her pussy. She knew him to be a virgin, but he had been good even though he reached fast his climax. She couldn't let her opportunity pass yet, she had got his cum but he could do much better than that.

"Well, you seem a little inexperienced with making love", she said positioning herself in all fours. "But to leave it at that, isn't enough to fulfill my request. You should be able to fight on, Goblin Slayer-san".

"Very well", he replied shortly. In truth, he was relieved to hear that wasn't the end of her petition. So, full of eagerness he knelt besides her and spreading apart her large bottom, Goblin Slayer thrust into her hot cunt once again, this time harder.

"AHHH ♥! So forceful all of a sudden! OHHH! All this power from fighting goblins?", the beautiful blonde moaned as he picked up his pace.

Now, Goblin Slayer had grasped the technique, stuffing his long cock into her fast and hard, but it still could be better. He voiced it to the Archbishop, and she started moving her hips at his rhythm, meeting each of his thrusts resulting in loud smacks of flesh against flesh.

"HAAAA! AHHH! AHHHH! AHHHH!"

A memory popped suddenly in Sword Maiden's mind. It seemed that the sex awoken her most feared nightmare, the time when she was kidnapped by the goblins and dragged to their cave. The pain overcame her senses, remembering how the little green creatures had used her and hurt her in every way possible. As one of those creatures touched her, a figure smashed it's head with a club. The figure of a man in armor, of Goblin Slayer, had slayed the filthy creature. Her memories were not going to torment Sword Maiden anymore, as her hero promised to protect her from the goblins. Even in her memories, even in her dreams, he would be for her. Because he was Goblin Slayer, and he slayed goblins.

Coming back to her senses, Sword Maiden found herself being picked up in the air by her lover, who found an unforgivable pace as he lowered her in his length. Instinctively, she embraced her arms in his strong back and locked her legs around him.

"YESSSS! AHHH! AHHHH ♥!", the new position made her big breasts rub his hard chest, and her cunt clamp around him like never before, igniting a flame deep in her as her yells of pleasure filled the room.

"PUT IT ALL THE WAY IN! AS DEEP AS YOU CAN ♥!"

"OHHHH! I FEEL SOMETHING COMING! AHHHH!"

The moans spurned Goblin Slayer, in addition with the sight of her heavenly breasts against him and the tight channel he bumped again and again, made him near his release. Putting the maiden in the floor on her garments, he reached her bouncing chest. He grunted as he impaled the Archbishop with all his might.

"FUCK, YESS ♥! AHHHH! AHHH!"

"I HAVE WAITED SO MUCH FOR THIS! OOOOHHHH! I'M COMING!", she moaned at the top of her lungs, locking Goblin Slayer in a leg lock and moving back against his big pounding cock.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ♥♥!"

Both reached their climax in unison, she a bit earlier than him but it was prolonged by the feeling of his hot thick cum bathing her womb. Sword Maiden cooed small moans and panted as she came back from her orgasm.

Embracing her hero one last time, and with red hues in the face, she thanked him having his job finished. They dressed up in their clothes, Sword Maiden facing the statue of her god, Goblin Slayer going to face off more goblins.

"O God! Forgive me! Forgive me for using this hero to cleanse the body and mind of my licentious self. Forgive me for having always been such a weak woman". She cried as she prayed in forgiveness, she cried because her soul and body were not for god, but for Goblin Slayer.

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to have this written as soon as the 9 episode of the anime aired. SM wants GS so baaad that it hurts.
> 
> The plot is not mine, I took the liberty to develop this from a doujin I saw (go find it if you don't know it wink wink)


End file.
